The fingerprint identification technology has been widely applied in mobile terminals such as smart phones and tablet computers. The fingerprint identification technology includes two parts: a fingerprint template input process and a fingerprint identification process.
The fingerprint template input process refers to synthesizing multiple fingerprint images input by a user into a fingerprint template for storage in a fingerprint template database by virtue of a fingerprint algorithm. Under influence of multiple factors such as a user's operating habit and sensitivity of a fingerprint identification sensor, a single fingerprint image input by the user may not completely reflect fingerprint information of the user. In related art, the user is required to repeatedly input fingerprint images for a fixed number of times and multiple input fingerprint images are spliced into a fingerprint template. Such a fixed-number-of-inputs method improves quality of the fingerprint template by repeatedly inputting the fingerprint images of the same region, but results in a specified fixed number of inputs is much greater than a practically required number of inputs.